A Day in the Life
by Rhyein
Summary: The history of one of our Favourite characters, ranging from Childbirth until the shipwreck, preluding IANA. Is a prequel to "I Am Not Alone"
1. Prologue: Naissance

LagunaHistory __

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, so don't sue me. I know, I know; I should be writing IANA and TOOM, but I'm sorry, I'm having a brain fart with them. I can't seem to get past a certain point on either of them, don't worry it'll pick up, until then, here's the beginning of a new series to tide you over. ^_~ Enjoy!

-Rhyein

***

"AAAaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" the woman screamed. The doctor was in between her legs; his attention was focused upon the object in front of him.

"There's a head! Just keep breathing, and push when I tell you, all right? It'll be okay," the doctor told her, his voice was soothing. She felt another contraction coming on and started to do her practised breathing. Soon, the pain became too much and she screamed as the doctor shouted for her to push.

"I swear to Hyne that I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch when he gets back!" she cried out angrily, as she pushed with all her might. She had already been in labour for twelve hours, and the baby was finally coming out. _Why did it have to hurt so much and take so long!?_ She thought, as she pushed again.

"Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out, and then you can sleep," the doctor assured her. She nodded and pushed again, cursing her husband under her breath. The pain was almost unbearable; she couldn't imagine what it would be like without the anaesthesia, she didn't want to imagine.

"We've got shoulders! Just one more push and then you can rest." She nodded and breathed deeply, waiting for the right moment, and then pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly, the woman felt the pressure on her spine release and the pain began to subside. She tried to peer around to see what was happening. The doctor was holding something, which he smacked lightly, making it cry. The nurses took the baby and cleaned it up, cut off the umbilical cord, and wrapped it in a small blanket. The doctor checked her pulse and gave her some more medication. The other nurses began to clean her off as she slowly drifted to sleep.

***

"…Ma'am? It's a boy."

She had just awakened, and felt much better, she was clean and in a new room, with new clothes. The woman watched the nurse as she walked toward the bed. It didn't look like a boy; it looked like a moving bundle of cloth that could cry. The woman took the small baby from the nurse and held her son. She could see his face now and he was beautiful. He calmed a bit as she held him, rocking softly. The baby looked a little sickly, he was small and a little underweight for a new baby that had been born exactly on schedule. He stopped crying and stared curiously up at his mother. She smiled. _He has my eyes_, she thought happily. The baby boy continued to stare at her, furrowing his little brow and grasping at the air with his tiny hands. The woman let his hand wrap around one of her fingers and her eyes softened.

"Where's your husband ma'am?"

She looked up and seemed a bit embarrassed. Her husband was away at the moment, she didn't even know if her letter had reached him or not.

"…I'm not sure where he is at this moment, he travels a lot you see…" she answered timidly, avoiding the nurse's gaze. The nurse nodded.

"Well, you just feed him and I'll be back in about an hour to get him again, alright?" The woman nodded her understanding and watched the nurse leave. She glanced down at the boy.

"I hope he got that letter…"

__

***

A few days later…

She glanced down at the baby in her arms. She was a bit upset. It seems that her husband didn't get the letter. She would be leaving the hospital that evening and he wouldn't be the one taking her home. A few tears fell silently down her cheek and she kissed the top of the baby's head. He had dark hair, like his father, there wasn't a lot there, but she could tell that it was his father's hair, dark and straight. The woman sighed and stared out the window of her hospital room. She didn't want to leave tonight; she wanted to stay right there until her husband arrived. She didn't want to go home alone; she wanted him to take her home.

"…Where are you?" she wondered softly.

"I'm right here," a voice answered. The woman turned swiftly, still holding the baby, and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was tall, with short, dark hair, and piercing grey eyes. Her eyes widened and she smiled broadly.

"…Clay…"

"I got this letter from someone yesterday, said something about being a father?" the man said in an amused tone, as he walked toward her. She just stared at him in happy silence. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Brook," Clay told her, kissing her forehead. He looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled.

"It's a boy," Brook finally said.

"What's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was thinking something along the lines of Liam or Laguna or something like that."

"…Laguna. I like that. Laguna Loire."


	2. First Word

ADITL1 __

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Well, each chapter is going to depict an important event in Laguna's life. This is when he's one, the next will be when he's three and so one… the ages will change each chapter until I get to his late teens. I hope you like this chapter; Laguna isn't going to have a very happy life I'm afraid, a lot of this will be out of IANA. J 

-Rhyein

***

"Laguna Ethan Loire! Come back here!" Brook called playfully as a naked Laguna ran away from her. "It's time to take your bath!" Laguna just giggled and ran past Clay Loire, who was reading the newspaper. He peered over the top and chuckled as Brook ran by him, calling Laguna's name.

"What are you laughing at?" Brook asked sternly, stopping in front of Clay. He put his paper down and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to laugh as you chase our naked son around the room?"

"You could help me get him," she grumbled, turning to see where Laguna had run off to.

"I was reading the paper, and you seem to be doing fine without me…" he answered, narrowing his eyes.

"You never help me with the baby, you just sit there and watch with an amused smile on your face. You're his _father_, why don't you act like it?"

"I don't want to argue with you today, Brook."

"Why not? We argue everyday anyway, why not today? It's gotta come out sometime." Clay stood up and looked down at Brook.

"Not today, Brook." He turned away from her.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" she said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "You never wanted him anyway, but he's here now, and you _are_ his father whether you want to be or not, Clay."

"Let go." Clay pulled his arm out of her grasp and glared at her. "You're right, I didn't want a baby right now. I was hoping we could wait a bit longer before having one, but he's here now. I can't do much about that. Just because he's here doesn't mean I have to pay attention to him, or play with him, or help you with him. Now let go of me and give him his bath."

"I think you should give him his bath."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Why don't you want to be with your own son?" Laguna stood staring at his parents; he had stopped running a while ago and now just stood there, watching silently. As the argument became louder, Laguna toddled a few steps forward and fell on his bottom. He stared up at his parents and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Then why? Huh? Why do you stay around then? Why-"

"STOP!" a small voice interrupted. Brook and Clay looked at each other, confused. "STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" it continued. Brook turned around and looked at the floor where Laguna was sitting, still naked, crying. He looked up at her sobbing and opened his mouth. "STOP!" he said. She blinked and knelt on the floor.

"Did he just say his first word?" Clay asked.

"Yes, he did."

***

"Bed time Laguna!" Brook said picking him up. Laguna giggled and lied his head on Brook's shoulder. She smiled and glanced at the clock. Clay had gone into the base as usual, but was about two hours late in coming home. _Where is he?_ She wondered, carrying Laguna up the stairs to his bedroom.

Laguna curled up and stuck his thumb in his mouth after his mother had put him in the crib. She smiled and pulled the blanket over him as he dozed off quickly. She sighed and went to her own bedroom and got undressed. She lied down, wondering where Clay was and slowly fell asleep.

Brook awoke suddenly to the sound of the front door opening. She glanced up at the clock groggily and saw that it was three o'clock a.m. She waited as the sound of footsteps approached the bedroom and the door opened. She could hear someone get undressed and then slid into the bed next to her.

"Why are you so late?" she asked quietly.

"Are you still awake?" Clay replied, surprised.

"The sound of the front door being unlocked woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Where were you?"

"…I went out with the guys."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to wake you and Laguna up." Brook sighed. She didn't really believe him, but she was much to tired to argue with him.

"Fine. Good night."

"Good night."

***

__

A few days later…

"Where the hell have you been?" Brook asked venomously as Clay walked through the door. He was over three hours late.

"I was at work."

"Since when does the Army work overtime in the middle of peace?" Clay stiffened and put his briefcase down. Brook came toward him, an angry look on her face. "You told me you'd be home at six o'clock precisely. You're always home on time. You haven't been home on time for about three weeks, and I'd like to know why. It's another woman, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered coldly.

"Don't lie to me, Clay!"

Laguna stood in his playpen, watching his parents silently. His green eyes were wide with innocence and fear. His mother was screaming at his father, but all he could do was watch. He didn't understand what was going on, he was only a year old after all. The baby flinched at the sound of glass breaking and gripped the bar of his playpen tighter. His parents came out of the kitchen, his father being pursued by his mother. Clay looked extremely angry and was trying to ignore Brook's questions. Laguna watched them stop near him and argue some more.

"Stop!" Laguna whimpered. The two adults ignored him. Suddenly, Clay slapped Brook across the face. The sound of his hand coming in contact with her face was loud and frightened Laguna, causing him to start crying. Brook hung back by the wall, holding her face, tears falling down her cheeks, and Clay picked Laguna up, trying to quiet him.

"Shhh…" Clay said, but Laguna only cried louder and reached for Brook. Clay stood holding the squirming baby and then put him in the playpen and walked away.


	3. "I wanna go too!"

ADITL2 __

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Laguna. I wish I did, but I don't. I do however own Clay and Brook. ^_^ I just realised this today. ADITL is a prequel to IANA. I wasn't going to make it one, but now I'm seeing it will be whether I say so or not. Ah well. ^_^

Laguna stood in the doorway to his parents' bedroom and watched his father pack a suitcase. Brook was sitting on the bed crying as Clay threw his clothing roughly into the bag. Laguna toddled into the room and hugged his mother.

"Dun cry mommy," he said. Brook wiped her eyes and hugged Laguna back. "Mommy? Where's daddy going?" he asked, with wide, green eyes. Brook glanced down at him sadly and then broke into tears again. Laguna wasn't sure what to do, so he toddled around the bed to his father and tugged on the leg of Clay's pants.

"What Laguna?" his father asked impatiently, pushing the clothing down and closing the suitcase with a loud click. That sound seemed to make his mother cry louder.

"Where yoo going?"

"Away."

"Where?"

"…To Timber."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because my job wants me to."

"How come yoo're not taking me and mommy?"

"…" Clay picked up the suitcase and walked out of the room. Brook picked Laguna up and carried him down the stairs after his father. She put him down at the base of the staircase, and Laguna ran to the door after his father. Clay put his coat and hat on and glanced down at his three-year-old son.

"When r yoo coming back?" Laguna asked.

"…" Clay walked to the door and opened it, picking his suitcase back up.

"Daddy! Dun leave wifout me!" Laguna grabbed his own coat and ran out the door after his father.

"Laguna! Come back, Laguna!" Brook ran after the small boy. She saw him standing next to the car, where Clay was kneeling down in front of him. Laguna was clutching his coat tightly and Brook could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Daddy, dun leave wifout me…" Laguna said, the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Clay sighed and put the suitcase in the backseat before kneeling down to Laguna's level.

"…Laguna. I can't take you with me. You have to stay here with your mother."

"But I wanna go wif yoo to Timmer."

"You can't." Clay stood up and ruffled Laguna's messy black hair. Then he glanced back at Brook and got into the car. Brook came forward and picked a struggling Laguna up as Clay backed the car slowly out of the driveway.

"No! Mommy put me down! I wanna go wif daddy!" Laguna cried, wriggling in her arms. Brook held him tightly as the car pulled completely out of the driveway and then turned down the street and left their view.

"Come on Laguna, let's go inside," she replied, hugging him. Laguna just sobbed and buried his face into her shoulder. Brook walked into the house and closed the door softly, still holding the little boy. "Shh… Laguna, it'll be okay."

"When is he coming back?" Laguna asked between sobs. Brook sighed and sat down on the couch, still holding him and wiped his tears.

"…He'll be back sometime… He… He went to Timber for his job and when he has a new place for us to stay, he'll send for us and we'll see him again," she lied. Laguna sniffled and wiped his eyes, nodding. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay. What do you think about going to get some ice cream?" she asked enthusiastically. Laguna grinned and nodded. Brook stood up again, got her coat, and opened the front door. "Come on," she said, picking up her keys. Laguna pulled his jacket on and stumbled out the front door.

"I luv yoo, mommy…" Brook smiled.

"I love you too, Laguna."

***

Laguna sat up slowly in bed and yawned. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and tumbled out of bed, dragging his blanket with him as he walked sluggishly down the stairs to eat breakfast. As he pulled his blanket into the dining room he noticed something was missing. He looked around for a second and remembered.

"Daddy?" Laguna called, walking toward the kitchen, where he could hear someone rattling pans. He saw his mother standing at the sink, washing dishes. "Hi mommy… Where's daddy? Did he leave for work early?" Brook blinked at Laguna and stared blankly at him for a moment.

"…He left, Laguna…"

"Oh, what time is he coming home?"

"…He's not, Laguna… Remember?" Laguna looked at her, confused for a second. Brook watched the boy as realisation dawned on his face.

"…Oh yeah…" Laguna turned his eyes to the floor and sniffled as the memory of his father's departure came back. He walked slowly out of the kitchen and sat down in his chair at the table, still clutching his blanket. Brook brought Laguna out a small bowl of cereal and a spoon and sat down across from him. She read the classifieds as Laguna ate his breakfast idly, staring blankly at his father's empty seat.

"Laguna? Are you done?" she asked after a moment; Laguna had put his spoon down.

"…Yeah."

"Okay," she said, standing up and taking his bowl. "Laguna, sweetie? What do you think about mommy getting a job?"

"A job?"

"Yeah, like daddy had, where I get up and go to work every morning."

"Can I go too?"

"…No, I'm afraid you can't. I'd have to get you a babysitter."

"I dun wanna babyswitter."

"Well, Laguna, mommy needs a job, and if she gets a job, you get a babysitter."

"I dun want you to get a job den."

"If I don't get a job then we'll have to live somewhere else."

"Oh… Otay…"

"It's okay?"

"Sure," Laguna said, shrugging. He got up from the table and dragged his blanket into the living room to the couch and sat down. Brook followed him in and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Laguna laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

"I miss daddy…" Brook stroked his head softly as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I miss him too…"


End file.
